Happy Accident
by 12Redsky34
Summary: In which Lucian accidentally sends his boss a dick pic as a result from a drunk night out with his male co-workers and Natsumi decides to do something about it. [Nalu Lemon] [Genderbent AU-verse] [One-Shot]


Lucian shuffled uncomfortably standing in front of his boss' desk, shame making his face burn pink as he pointedly stared at his feet. He was in so much trouble.

His pink-haired boss sat on her desk in front of him, which wasn't all that unusual for the casual woman who barely gave any cares for formalities, but she was pouring wine into two glasses, which wasn't as common as she barely drank any kind of alcoholic beverage.

"Do you know why I called you in here, Lucian Heartfilia?" Her light, playful voice startled the male slightly, and he gulped, pulling at his tie. She was the only one he had told his real last name to because of the money, wealth and status tied to it that he wanted to escape. Everyone else knew him as 'Ashley'. Hearing her use that name without a hidden agenda or some mocking tone made a happy trill shiver through him, but he ignored it in favor of the more pressing matter at hand.

"Because I a-accidentally sent you a, um, dick pic…" He mumbled, feeling like his face was on fire. His boss, Natsumi, paused in pouring the wine if the sudden silence was anything to go by, and Lucian awaited the moment he was going to be kicked out of his job.

He wasn't doing anything special, mostly managing documents and the like, but every day working at Fairy Tail brought something new, and he found himself enjoying every moment, even the normal working hours. The place had such a comfortable, familiar feel, like he was somewhere he could call home. All his coworkers were more or less friendly and accepting, and while he hadn't told them much about his past, he did plan on doing so at some point. He just wasn't quite ready yet.

"… Accidentally, huh?" Natsumi's voice made Lucian glance up nervously, watching as she put down the bottle containing most of the wine. She picked up one of the glasses she filled with a delicacy she didn't often seem to possess and took a sip of the deep red liquid. "Mind telling me what you were doing to accidentally send your boss a dick pic?" She asked, amusement and something else he couldn't place swimming in her onyx eyes.

"Well…" Lucian tugged his tie again, relieved she didn't seem angry but afraid of the direction it was going instead. He hadn't expected this reaction, and the unknown made him nervous. "I lost a bet and it was added punishment… I didn't know about it until I lost but it was a majority vote…" He explained, shrugging helplessly. "I was meant to send it to someone else but I was really drunk and I must have mistyped a bunch of numbers." He finished in an embarrassed mumble.

There was a thoughtful hum from the pinkette, who took another sip of her drink. Lucian wished he had some water or something so he could relieve the dryness of the throat even a little bit. As it were now, he could barely swallow past the nervous lump in his throat.

"Did you _want_ anyone to get the picture?" The question almost made him choke in shock, but he cleared his throat instead.

"Not really." He murmured. It was a half-truth; He didn't want to send people pictures of his own penis (or any penis for that matter), but did have certain romantic feelings for the pinkette woman in the room with him that, had they been in a secure relationship together and she asked for one from him, he would likely find a way to accommodate her. He wasn't about to tell her that, though. He knew how much of a taboo it was for an employer to be romantically involved with any of their their employees.

"Y'know, if you're so uncomfortable about all this then you probably should have turned down the bet." Natsumi commented. Lucian shrugged.

"Probably. You'd have to tell that to my drunk self though." He replied, only half-joking but pleased when the pinkette broke into giggles at his comment.

"I'll keep it in mind." She replied. A few moments of silence fell over the two, and Lucian shifted slightly.

"So, uh… Are you gonna, um, fire me?" He asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer. She still didn't seem angry or upset, but with women he could never be certain.

"Nah." She dismissed, relieving the male greatly. He wasn't sure he would know what to do with himself if he couldn't work at Fairy Tail anymore. "Just one thing, though." She added, making Lucian look up curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come here." Natsumi demanded, lifting a finger and curling it to beckon him forwards. He did so, but not without caution.

"… Yes?" He promoted after stepping forwards until he was directly in front of her. Even sitting on the desk as she was, she still had to tilt her head back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"If I didn't know any better…" She began, her legs lifting to clamp around his hips and press him to her. He gasped in surprise, eyes widening at the sudden turn of events. "I'd say you were teasing me with that picture." She set down the half-finished glass of wine and used her free hand to trace her palm down the middle of his chest.

"H-How so?" Lucian asked, voice cracking. He cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're gonna send a girl a picture, and she's genuinely interested, then chances are she's gonna want to feel…" She paused as her hand lowered to his abdomen, palm hovering just above his waistband, and she glanced up at him with an impish gleam in her eyes. "And see for herself, to make sure it's not faked or anything like that."

Lucian was torn, caught off-guard by her actions. On the one hand, he did like Natsumi, enough that he certainly wouldn't mind letting her see all of him if she wanted. But the little voice in his head screamed at him that this was a bad idea, that it would end terribly and leave them both hurt from it.

"Is this… A good idea?" He asked, voicing his concern. "You know we're not supposed to be involved with our employers like this…"

"And why is that?" Natsumi asked, focusing on undoing the blonde's tie and slipping it off from around his neck. He swallowed, struggling to keep his thoughts on track.

"Because if something goes wrong, it can negatively affect how much work we can get done… And s-since we see each other every day, if something bad happened, it would be bad for work…" He explained. He remembered his father drilling every single rule of the workplace, both as an employee and an employer, into his brain at a young age not long after his mother passed away. This kind of thing was one of the subjects he remembered clearly.

"But I'm more than just your employer, Luce. We're best friends." She replied confidently, leaning forwards to nibble playfully at his neck.

"Y-Yeah… but…"

"But?"

"I don't..." The blonde groaned, reluctantly pulling himself away from her mouth so he could think straight. As it was, she was being very successful at distracting him. "I can't do this if you just… just want one time. Or something like that." He swallowed heavily, afraid to meet her eyes. "I'm not comfortable with one-night stands or friends-with-benefits or whatever. S-So, if you don't want more than one time then I can't go any further."

"I thought you had more faith in me, Luce." Natsumi purred, pulling him forward again by his belt. Lucian dared a glance at her. "I'm pretty sure with how long I've been thinking about doing this with you that I'm gonna want more than one night. To be honest I really just wanna lock you away for myself." She gave him an impish smile before leaning forward to continue tasting his neck.

"S-Sounds real possessive." The blonde forced out through the moan that was trying very hard to bubble up his throat. She said nothing, only beginning to undo the buttons to his shirt, revealing inch after inch of firm, pale skin. "N-Natsumi… I need you to tell me if-"

"How about you come to dinner with me this Friday after work?" She interrupted, licking her lips. He tasted like vanilla and coffee. Delicious.

"We always go out for dinner together." Lucian deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know." Natsumi rolled her eyes in exasperation. "But you want a 'more than friends' thing between us, right? I'll even cook for you."

"You always burn everything you make."

"I can try! And anyway, I only burn it because I forget. I can do it if I pay more attention!"

Her indignation towards his comment made the blonde laugh, and he leaned in to kiss her without thought. The action startled both, him because he wasn't thinking about what he was doing and her because she didn't expect it, but they relaxed into it quickly.

Natsumi slid her hands under his shirt and began massaging his stomach and chest, and Lucian lifted a hand to stroke her side. He didn't have any first-hand experience with sex or even foreplay, only knowing hints of what it felt like through self-pleasure on lonely nights, but he had read enough steamy novels to have a general idea of what to do and when.

He moaned into her mouth when she suddenly focused her attention on his nipples, surprised to find that he found much more pleasure in the attention than he initially thought.

"A-Ah- Natsumi, what-" He panted.

"It feels good when I do it to my own, so I was wondering if it would be the same with you." She replied in explanation, grinning slightly at his helpless moans, even giggling when his hips moved against her slightly.

 _I gotta do something in return,_ Lucian thought, determined to make her feel good to. He lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck, suckling on her slightly tanned skin and taking advantage of her distraction as she moaned to tug her shirt up.

She eagerly flung it to the side after pulling it all the way off, tangling her fingers in his middle-length blonde hair to tug him back to her neck. Lucian smirked. So that was a sensitive spot, huh? He made sure to file that little fact away for later as he placed both hands at her sides. He used his thumbs to carefully explore her smooth, slightly scarred skin, slowly sliding up her torso until he reached the underside of her breasts covered in a modest yet enticing deep red bra.

He remembered the pinkette complaining loudly one time about how she hated wearing them and would only tolerate it if they didn't dig uncomfortably into her skin, but once Erza and Mira dragged her out for some underwear shopping, they found a few pairs she admitted to liking and wearing fairly often.

Lucian was thankful for this set in particular, mostly because he liked the conrast of the deep red compared to her tan skin and for the fact that anything extremely lacy and frilly reminded him way too much of his old life and was more of a turn-off than a turn-on for him.

He was also thankful that Natsumi seemed willing to let him explore unhindered for now, as she simply kept herself propped up with her hands behind her on the desk and watched him with dark onyx eyes, chest heaving in anticipation and excitement.

Aiming to please, Lucian carefully undid the clasp at her back with some fumbling, eventually getting it undone and tossing it to the side when she shrugged it off her shoulders.

She didn't have the biggest breasts he had seen, especially with some of the women that frequented Fairy Tail, but he hardly cared about that. He wasn't so shallow as to only want a woman for her looks alone, and Natsumi was pretty even without overly large assets on her side.

He trailed his lips down to her collarbone and pressed a lingering kiss there, moving further down a moment later. Pulling back slightly to admire her, he used his left hand to cup her right breast, watching her reactions to everything he did to her. He remembered her comment about her nipples earlier and pinched it, delighting in her breathless gasp as her head fell back, eyes squeezed shut.

"Aaah, feels good." She hummed, and Lucian smiled. At least he was doing _something_ right.

He dipped his head down to her unoccupied breast, taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Her mewl made him have to smother another grin as she tangled her fingers in his hair again, pulling him as close as she could. He couldn't stop a moan of his own from rumbling around her breast when the tugs to his scalp sent tingles down his spine, making him shiver slightly.

"Lucian, more please…" Her breathy demand startled the male, and he yelped when she yanked him down so he was suddenly on his knees and staring at the smooth plane of her stomach save for a cross-shaped scar on the left side of her waist.

Was this going too fast? Or was this pace normal? Lucian had no clue, so he decided to go with what Natsumi obviously wanted. He started by leaning forwards to place a kiss on her stomach, just below her navel, hesitantly reaching for the ties of her knee-length capris. She may be a higher-up of the company, but she still helped out with some physical odd jobs here and there whenever she was bored, so she almost always came to Fairy Tail in something she could work in.

Apparently he hesitated for too long, for Natsumi huffed impatiently and tugged her own pants off, lifting her hips slightly so she could kick them away. Lucian swallowed hard at the sight of the pretty pinkette in nothing more than a pair of red panties, a small border of lace lining the uppermost band. There was a small dark spot in the middle, indicating she was already aroused and needy.

Well, he just had to do something about that now, didn't he?

Pressing forward with a determined glint in his coffee brown eyes, the blonde pressed a kiss to the waistband of her panties while tracing the sides with his fingers, hooking them under the band and looking up for permission. She nodded, gazing at him through hooded eyes with a blush dusting her cheeks and upper chest. He exhaled a little shakily, admittedly nervous for what was coming, and pulled the last piece of clothing off.

He paused for a quick moment to let her push him away if she wanted to, in case she changed her mind, or if she was embarrassed and wanted to wait, but the only thing that met him was heat and lust.

He found himself being pushed to the apex of her thighs forcefully by the back of his head, and he almost smiled at her impatience.

"Patience, Natsumi." He teased, surprised at how gravelly his voice had become. "Let me enjoy this too."

"Luciaaaan." Her answering whine made him chuckle and, deciding not to torture her, obliged her silent command and leaned forward towards her core.

Her whole body was normally warmer than average, but here it was only hotter. Dark pink, wiry curls covered the skin just above her slit, and Lucian pressed a couple kisses there in an attempt to tease her. She growled at him and clamped her thighs around the sides of his head for punishment, forcing him to pay attention to the area where she _really_ needed it.

The blonde, his inexperience coming to the surface, slowly pressed his lips to the plump, smooth skin of her core. He carefully explored with his tongue, eyes drooping slightly at her taste, unsure how much pressure he could use or what she would find enjoyable. He knew what he liked, but when it came to exploring a woman's body, he had no clue what to do.

Luckily it seemed Natsumi had no qualms showing him, for she used his hair to drag him where she wanted him. He took her cues and listened to her breathy sighs and moans as guidance, slowly learning that she liked when he used his fingers inside her or when he used his tongue and lips on the little pearl of flesh just above her entrance.

It wasn't long before he had her shuddering and crying out above him, her body now covered in a thin sheen of sweat twitching over the desk as he slowed his movements to a halt and got back to his feet so he could hover over her as he watched her gradually calm down.

"Did you just cum?" He asked curiously, genuinely amazed that he had managed to give her an orgasm his first time being even relatively intimate with someone else.

"Y-Yeah." She sighed, bare body sprawled out on the wooden desk. Papers and a pencil holder had been knocked off at some point, but neither cared at that moment.

"Huh. I guess I did good then?"

"Yeah. That was good." She looked at him then, eyes narrowing as she suddenly seemed to re-energise in a second. Sometimes Lucian wished he had her stamina. "What's not good is you're still clothed and I'm completely naked. We need to fix that right now."

Lucian agreed, and was about to voice this, but instead yelped when she hopped off the desk, spun him around, and practically slammed him against it so he was forced to sit where she had been only a second ago.

His brown eyes were blown wide as he passively watched Natsumi sink to her knees, wrestle with his belt and toss it to the side, the metal of the clasp clanging against the pot of a plant in one of the corners somewhere. His pants were tugged on impatiently, and Lucian blushed fiercely as he realised what the pinkette was doing.

He pushed past his embarrassment at being completely bare in front of her, lifting his hips to let her pull them off as he reasoned that she was still completely bare and it would only be fair for them both to be naked at this point. It didn't help that she sat there staring as soon as his boxers were off, though.

"Y-You're staring…" Lucian whispered after releasing a garbled noise of embarrassment, hardly caring how cliché it sounded and how 'feminine' a statement it was. If he were honest, some of the gender stereotypes in most of the romance novels annoyed him, especially having known Natsumi for so long and, according to societal standards, how definitely not 'feminine' she was on a day-to-day basis.

His voice seemed to push her into action, for she glanced up at him with those hooded onyx eyes he was beginning to love and encircled his cock in one hand, experimentally squeezing and stroking with different pressures and seeing what he liked with little if not none of the hesitancy he had exercised in exploring her. He didn't mind too much, though, because it meant she very quickly found out what had him dropping his head back and moaning lowly.

"It's kinda weird…" She mused, tilting her head slightly when a bead of precum leaked from the slit in the tip. "It feels really soft but also really hard… is it supposed to be like that?" She looked up at him with open, trusting eyes, and Lucian had to swallow down a groan as she swiped the liquid with her thumb, sniffing it curiously.

"Y-Yeah. 'S normal." He forced out through clenched teeth when she began focusing her attention of the head, causing more precum to leak out. "Ugh… Sh-Shit, Natsumi." He moaned as his hips bucked into her hand. Her answering laugh at the action made him embarrassed, but she lowered her mouth around him and everything else faded away.

All he could do was pant helplessly as the pinkette bobbed up and down on him, using her tongue to press him against the roof of her mouth when she retreated and licking the underside of him every time she sank down. One of his hands went to her hair, much like hers had for him, and carefully tangled in her soft locks.

"Natsumi… That feels so good." Lucian moaned, his hips rocking with her movements and his hand guiding her. She couldn't quite take all of him, but whatever didn't fit was stroked and pumped with one of her hands. She pulled her mouth away for a moment, attentive as she watched his expressions for a moment or two.

"Y'know I'd like to keep going with this." She said, and he couldn't quite understand what she meant in his lust-addled state.

"Uh… You haven't stopped..?" He rasped, confused when she gave an exasperated but playful roll of her eyes.

"Yes, weirdo, but I meant actual sex." She elaborated. "I want you to to be my first, like... right now."

Lucian gaped at her for a few seconds, unsure how to respond. She wanted him? Right that instant? He thought he would have wanted to wait until they were in a more secure relationship before taking that step, but he was surprised to find himself very eager for going all the way 'right now', as she put it.

Not to mention they had been friends for years. He was sure their relationship was pretty secure, for all intents and purposes.

"S-Sure." He swallowed, returning her wide smile with a small one of his own. "We could… do that."

"Awesome. Like, I kinda figured you'd be okay with it but I wasn't sure 'cause you talked about waitin' a while before actual sex and all that." Natsumi decided to explain as she stood up, releasing his cock and smiling brightly up at him.

They stood there for a moment, neither really sure what to do next, and Lucian cleared his throat.

"So, uh… How do you wanna do this?" He asked, voice cracking. He knew about different positions, but he had no clue what Natsumi would want. Not to mention their setting wasn't very conventional for first times… He paused. "But, uh… Are you sure you wanna do this here? Like, it's my first time and I don't really know-" he broke off with a surprised grunt when he was pulled away from the table and watched as his best friend hopped onto it, pulling him back so he stood between her legs.

"Unless you wanna make your first time specifically special, I honestly don't care for where or when my first time is. From what I hear, this is pretty unique in it's own respects, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him, wrapping her legs around his hips so he was pressed intimately against her core. "I'll wait for ya if you really don't wanna go at it here, but I'm all ready and waiting and apparently there's some guy rule saying you can't turn that down. Not that that's important or that I care." She added, giving him one of those gentler smiles he rarely saw. "I guess I've been thinking about this for so long, and… I don't wanna wait or hold back anymore." She admitted quietly, looking away from him.

"Me too. I just wanted to make sure this was okay. And stuff." Lucian agreed, clearing his throat. "S-So, um. You wanna start… Like this..?" He asked hesitantly, experimentally angling his hips forwards so his cock rubbed against her core. The action made him have to swallow down a low groan, but Natsumi was shameless in her small mewls and moans, and her hands clasped his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah. That's good." She confirmed, and one of her hands dropped to encircle his length and stroke it a few times, pulling moans from his throat. He dropped his forehead to hers when her free hand tangled in his medium-length hair pulled into a ponytail, carefully pulling the blue band off and sifting through his soft blonde locks. His member was directed towards her entrance, and with his hands braced on the desk on either side of her body, they clenched into fists against the polished wood.

Taking initative, he carefully pushed his hips forwards, feeling himself slide inch by inch into her body. His eyes fluttered closed, their foreheads still pressed together, as he buried himself to the hilt. He paused for a moment, feeling a flush spreading over his cheeks, neck and chest and his breath huffing out in heavy pants the more he stayed inside her warm, wet core.

"You okay?" He asked, swallowing at how husky his voice had become, at least an octave lower than his usual tone.

"Yeah." Natsumi responded, her own voice breathy and cracking slightly at the end. "What about you?"

"You feel amazing." Lucian replied honestly, opening his eyes to take in the matching blush spread over her face and chest as well as the way her eyes were lidded and glazed with pleasure. He didn't know for sure, but he figured he probably looked the same. He leaned forwards for a kiss, not quite chaste but not an intense makeout.

He began moving, getting a feel for the sensations of each other, and simply experimenting with different amounts of force and speed. There was no rhythm, and time seemed to fade away from around them, leaving only the two in Natsumi's office on her desk discovering why so many of their co-workers spoke of the activity they were partaking in.

Lucian did as well as he could in making sure he was bringing Natsumi pleasure as well as himself, occasionally toying with her breasts or thumbing at her clit. She seemed to especially enjoy the latter, and he ended up focusing on the little pearl of flesh as he started up a rhythm - however clumsy it was - hoping that the pace was as pleasurable for her as it was for him.

The way she moaned and cried his name seemed to point towards the positive.

His eyes fell from her face, her lids closed and head thrown back, to the place he was thrusting into her, hypnotised by the sight of himself disappearing into her body, splitting her entrance open, and the way her legs occasionally clenched in their place around his hips.

Lucian quickly found that he liked the sight of her muscles clenching occasionally, revealing their strength for only a moment before relaxing. He barely registered the fact she was clawing at his back, short nails leaving red streaks that he knew should hurt but he couldn't feel through the pleasure fogging his mind from anything else.

"Lucian, please… More!" Natsumi's call brought his eyes back up to her face, and they locked with the emerald-onyx eyes he had come to love looking into. He clenched his jaw, pouring more effort into speeding up his pace, even though he was sure he would break at any moment.

She felt too good around him, looked too enticing below him, sounded too amazing. She was amazing.

"Natsumi… I'm gonna cum…" He groaned, burying his face into the slope of her shoulder. His hands, which had been planted on either side of her until now, coiled around her lower back, holding her to his body in a desire to feel more physical contact before it was over.

She released a pleading whine that said everything without words. She was close too. She just needed one last push.

He paused for just a moment to adjust his angle, feeling soreness beginning to build and wanting to last just a bit longer, and was more than amazed when his next thrust had his lover screaming at the ceiling, her body clenching and her face looking as if she was drowning in ecstasy.

Had he found a second sweet spot?

Whatever it was, he took full advantage of the new discovery, and renewed his efforts, angling himself the same way with every thrust. He was rewarded with breathless cries of pleasure and broken exclamations of his name and several curse words.

He realised he had stopped giving her attention to the first sweet spot discovered earlier, and one of his hands immediately rectified this by going to the place right above her entrance and rubbing frantically.

Her legs clamped around his hips as she screamed incoherent praise, her nails scratching at his back harder than ever, the pain bleeding in and mixing with his pleasure, and just like that it was over.

His whine was barely muffled through his clenched teeth as he pumped a few more desperate thrusts into her, her spasming core tightening around him, and he was done.

She held him close as he shuddered above her, panting as his seed spurted into her. He could barely combat the tongue that entered his mouth as her lips covered his, but he did his best through the tingling that was beginning to fog his brain.

"Mmmn… That was awesome." Natsumi murmured, eyes lidded and sated as they locked with Lucians. He managed what felt like a dopey smile, and if her answering giggle was any indication, he was sure it was pretty dopey.

"Yeah." He agreed, voice cracking slightly. He leaned forwards to nuzzle her, pleased when she gave a small, happy sigh and returned the action. "You okay? I didn't hurt you?" He added, giving her a quick once-over as he spoke.

"Weirdo, with the way I was screaming I thought you could tell." Natsumi joked, giving him a crooked grin, and he gave a wry one of his own.

"Well, yeah, but I just wanted to make sure…" He huffed, failing to hide a smile when she dropped her forehead on his with a dull 'thud'. It stung slightly, but was muted by the after-sex buzz melting through his bones. He felt light and airy, like he could float off any minute. "Does this make us a couple, then?" He asked, hesitant as he was afraid of the answer he didn't want.

"Whatever you want this to be. I just wanna be with you, and you know better than anyone that I don't care very much about titles." The pinkette replied honestly. "But I would like to be your girlfriend, and you be my boyfriend." She added, her lips twitching into a small grin. "After all… It's much more fun when we're together, right?" Lucian sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her and nodding.

"Yeah. It is."

-:×:- -:×:- -:×:-

 _Oops. My hand slipped ;)_

 _Soooo, instead of planning an AU with actual plot, I wrote more smut instead. I dedicate this oneshot (that I may expand on later, who knows) to **ObeliskX** , who requested a Nalu AU that wasn't this but I hope they enjoy anyway! Also just to clarify, the only ones I gender-swapped were Natsu and Lucy into Natsumi and Lucian respectively. If I do expand on this AU later, it's unlikely I'll change anyone else. But that's up in the air for now._

 _In other news, school has started up again, yay me. So maybe not very frequent updates, but they will happen even if it takes a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, hopefully the next you hear from me I'll have an at least half-planned AU and a good first chapter up! Until then!_

 _Inspired by the following tumblr prompt:_

 _Boss: Know why I called you in here?  
Me: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic  
Boss: [Stops pouring 2 glasses of wine] Accidentally?_


End file.
